Hollows With Apples
by modalismodalism
Summary: Bleach/Deathnote crossover. Raito Yagami escapes to Karakura Town to work as a teacher after his defeat of Near and the SPK in order to avoid suspicion, but what awaits him in this town of full of soul reapers and hollows?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here it is, the long awaited rewrite of Hollows With Apples, complete with a new prologue and small plot changes, enjoy.

* * *

**-Start Prologue-**

Near was dead. Mello was dead. _L_ was dead. Kira had won. These were the cold hard facts.

Raito Yagami stood before the rest of the Japanese task force, visibly shaken. His face was pale with fear and defeat which only served to emphasize the dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes. His voice and whole body shook as he made his announcement

"I'm resigning as L," he stated in a low cracking voice. It was evident to all members of the task force that the young detective hadn't slept for days and probably hadn't eaten or bathed either based on the state he was in.

"What?!" Matsuda was the first to respond. "But Yagami-kun, you can't quit now, we need you!" Raito only shook his head, letting his greasy unkempt hair fall into his eyes.

"I-I can't do this anymore, just let me go, one of you can be L."

All other eyes in the room looked on in shock at the young man. This was so unlike him, it wasn't like him to let himself go like this and it definitely wasn't like him to give up or admit defeat. Aizawa was the next to speak up.

" As much as I hate to say it, Matsuda's right." Matsuda shot Aizawa a dirty look as he continued to speak gravely. " As the chief of police, I think it's in all of our best interests for you to stay on the investigation as L. You're the only one who can do it." Raito didn't say a word, he continued to stand dejectedly in front the three other men. Aizawa let out a sigh, it was impossible to reason with someone as stubborn as Raito. " You have to do this Yagami-kun, your father would have wanted this. Do you want his death to be in vain? Stay on with us as L, for your father's sake."

Aizawa's words seemed to trigger something in Raito who suddenly looked up with a look of fury and despair on his gaunt face.

"Stop fucking with me! What the hell do you know about my father? You think he would have wanted _this_? For all of us to get killed?"

"Y-Yagami, please calm down, I'm not trying to disrespect your father's memory. I'm just saying that after all the work he's put in the Kira case-"

"What fucking Kira case? There's no case" the brown-haired man raged on with his fists clenched so tight you could see his knuckles turning white. "Don't you get it? He's won! Kira's won, it's his fucking world now and we can't do a thing about it. He got Near and the SPK, for god's sake he got L, the greatest detective in the world. You don't think he could kill us too, we're sitting ducks," Raito spat with disgust.

" Please, Yagami-kun-" Mogi began.

"Save it," Raito hissed, "I'm out of here, it's over. Don't bother coming to find me either, I'm moving away from Tokyo tomorrow" The Japanese task force could only watch as he stormed out of the room and the building and onto the busy street below. The three looked up at each other, all thinking the same thing:

'_What now?'_

Below on the bustling Tokyo street, Raito pulled his jacket up so his collar covered the lower half of his face. No one could see the smirk on his face and have guessed what he was thinking.

'_Checkmate'_

**-End Prologue-**

* * *

**A/N:** There it is, the new prologue, remember to review, they my stories alive.


	2. New

**A/N: So, first chapter is finally up, pretty similar to the old one but rest assured, the rest of the rewrite will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Deathnote or Bleach but you already knew that**

* * *

-Start Chapter One: New-

"I gotta hand it to you Raito, you should win an Academy Award for your performance back there," Ryuuk commented, seemingly impressed as he followed Raito down the street.

"All part of my plan."

The two made their way through the throngs of people back to Raito's small but well-kept apartment. Inside, it was empty save for two suitcases and a bag of apples sitting by the door. Raito reached into the bag and tossed a green apple to the shinigami before picking up one suitcase in each hand.

"This is it huh? Where are we headed?" Ryuuk asked as he crunched down on the apple excitedly, bits of the fruit flying out of the corner of his cavernous mouth. "And would it kill you to get some better apples? These are sour." He swallowed the rest of the apple anyway.

"We're going to some place called Karakura town, I already got a job there as a high school teacher." The detective turned teacher replied as he made his way out the door.

"Teaching? Sounds boring."

Ryuuk had no idea how wrong he would be.

* * *

Karakura Town

Next Day

7:00 AM

A piercing shriek unheard by most rang through the peaceful morning air as a massive hollow loomed menacingly over Karakura town. It was a hideous sight to behold with it's demonic waterfowl-like mask, webbed feet and fish tail. As the hollow opened it's mouth again to let out another ear-splitting cry the stench of it's breath filled the air.

"Hey ugly! Ever heard of a breath mint?" A lone voice called out.

In a blur of black and orange the voice's owner leapt into the air to deliver a blow that would finish the monster off, but the hollow moved quickly and the blade of the giant sword only grazed the top it's mask. It let out a monstrous squeal at the contact and began to stumble around in a blind rage.

"Dammit, stop moving, I'm late for school."

The shinigami jumped up again, the hollow saw this and moved quickly but Ichigo was faster still. He brought Zangetsu crashing down onto the hollow's head and with one last cry the giant hollow was reduced to rubble.

Ichigo looked on, feeling rather proud of his handiwork until he realized what time it was.

"Ah shit," he muttered as he ran off to find his body.

* * *

At School

Same Day

7:25 AM

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Keigo screeched as he stormed down the school hallway towards his carrot-topped friend. Ichigo's fist shot out by reflex catching Keigo square in the face.

"Ow-wie!" he cried, holding onto his bleeding nose, "how uncool of you!"

"Idiot," the other boy muttered under his breath.

Keigo was appalled, he let go of his nose to let the blood freely stream down his face as he pointed accusingly at Ichigo.

"Traitor! You traitor! How could you this to me? We were supposed to be friends! Oh the betrayal!" the brown-haired boy lamented dramatically as blood and tears streaked down his face.

Ichigo stared at Keigo with a look on his face that clearly said "_Dude, seriously, chill out." _Gradually the blood and tears stopped streaming and Keigo looked up at Ichigo, sniffling.

"I-I hope we can move past this difficult time and remain friends."

"Hn."

"Great! Let's hang out after school."

"Sorry man, I gotta study, we have a math test tomorrow."

Once more, Keigo looked appalled.

"How could you betray me like this?! You…You nerd! If you love studying so much maybe you should just be friends with Ishida instead of me!"

"Did someone say my name?" A voice came from behind the two boys' backs. They both quickly whipped around to see the icy, bespectacled Quincy.

Keigo gasped in shock, "Oh crap!" as he took off running down the hall. Ichigo and Ishida both stared at Keigo's fleeting figure both thinking the same thing: _'What the hell was that about?"_

The Quincy and Shinigami turned to look at each other, mutual respect reflecting in their eyes.

"Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

They nodded to each other before heading into their classroom where Rukia and Orihime were already waiting. It seemed that Chad was nowhere to be found.

"Where are Renji and the others?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he sat down.

"Giving a progress report to Yamamoto-Genryusai, they'll be back tomorrow."

'_Finally, some peace and quiet'_ the orange-haired boy thought as he settled down, but this feeling of tranquility didn't last long. The classroom door slid open and as the teacher walked in, the students scrambled to take their seats.

Something wasn't right, this person was not Misato-sensei. It was a handsome young man, fresh out of college from the looks of it with light brown hair and an intimidating presence. This was a person who commanded the attention of everyone in a room, he was someone who radiated authority and self-confidence…and dark energy.

'_What the-? This reiatsu it's-?'_ Ichigo's mind was racing. This presence was huge, he hadn't felt anything like this since he had battled Kenpachi, but even so this reiatsu had a different feel to it. It sent chills down his spine and made him feel slightly nauseous. Granted he had faced some scary opponents in the past, but it never felt anything like this; this felt like despair and hopelessness, this was…

_Evil_

Ichigo shuddered and glanced around the room at his comrades in arms. Rukia's expression betrayed nothing but her knees trembled uncontrollably underneath her desk. Orihime's eyes had widened as she stared straight ahead as if frozen in her seat. To his other side Ishida's knuckles were turning white as he tightly gripped the edge of his desk, his face was fixed downwards towards the desk with his jaw clenched and shoulders tightened.

Ichigo could tell they could all feel this immense energy as well and that they were all thinking the same thing.

'What the hell is this?'

The orange-haired shinigami representative trained his eyes back on the young man in the front of the room. He had just finished writing his name on the blackboard and had turned back around to face the class.

"May I have your attention please class," he began, "As you may or may not already know, your former teacher Misato Ochi has recently quit her job to pursue other interests."

A wave of whispers spread through the classroom like wildfire in a forest.

"What do you think happened to sensei?"

"I bet she died."

"No, she probably got fired."

"I heard she was caught dealing drugs."

The new teacher cleared his throat to get the class's attention, immediately the room went silent. They could tell that this man was not someone to mess with.

"Starting from today, I will be your new homeroom teacher. My name is Raito Yagami, it's nice to meet you all."

-End Chapter One: New-

* * *

**A/N: That was it, hope you liked it. Remember to review, knowing that people actually read my stories encourages me to actually drag myself to my computer and write something once in a while**


End file.
